


I Finally Found You

by Onononon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onononon/pseuds/Onononon
Summary: I wanted to write something that was passionate. Something that I think should have happened in the season 5 finally, but despite how obvious it is that these woman are crazy about each other nothing happens. So here Lena comes to the realization about her love for Kara after her horrible encounter with her brother in 5x18 I think it was. Then Lena does what she can to win forgiveness. Enjoy!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	I Finally Found You

When I was a child, my planet, Krypton, was dying. I was sent to Earth to protect my cousin. But my pod got knocked off-course, and by the time I got here, my cousin had already grown up and become... Superman. And so, I hid my powers, until when an accident forced me to reveal myself to the world. To most people, I am a reporter at CatCo Worldwide Media. But in secret, I work with my adoptive sister for the D.E.O. to protect my city from anyone that means to cause it harm. I am Supergirl.

Previously on Supergirl:

Lex Luthor was walking in to check on the progress his little sister was making on in his eyes her silly little project that would never work. He being a man that was now very well received despite his horrible intentions. To be able to use his little sister's abilities thinking that she was changing the world, but yet rather trick her into doing hard work for him to complete his evil scheme was all too easy. 

"You never changed, this was always all about you." When the light bulb finally went off in Lena's head. "You knew my plan wouldn't work, you knew it was doomed, you were counting on it."

"HOW DARE YOU! I GAVE YOU THE WORLD! EVERYTHING! I SUPPORTED YOU! I SABATOGED NOTHING! TOUCHED NOTHING! I SET ASIDE MY OWN GOALS FOR YOU!" Lex screamed scaring the younger woman. Then whispered, "Because you needed to see your little project fail with your own eyes. To know the true depravity of humanity." Then raised his voice attempting to get his point across that he was to be respected. "THAT MY WAY IS THE ONLY WAY!"

Closing her eyes to take a deep breath, managing as much courage as she could muster. She opened her eyes barring her teeth at the man who bullied her way through out her entire life. Who took everything she loved and cared about away. The man who convinced her she was stupid and unworthy of love. Eyes becoming intense enough to even scare the balding man. She whispered her response to him making her words appear all the more frightening because she was done for good. "You're a monster. But that doesn't mean I have to be one too." Then without another word she stormed out of the building and didn't look back. 

She came to the realization that she was wrong, and she hurt everyone she cared about in the process. It might have been too late, but she realized why she hurt so bad finally. Why she reacted the way that she did when she discovered Kara's secret. It was one of the ah ha moments. She was so upset before because she loved Kara. But that love was messy and took many shades and colors. Even upset all she could think about was about the woman she had once called her best friend. 

Being a scientist she knew a lot about the brain, and one thing she knew but never understood how love and hate can become so blurred. How that you can feel so much passion for someone you can do everything in your power to run from it. You can complete as many experiments to make people better, and you push away everyone thinking that you're better off alone. Only to what? You can't fight it. You can't run from it. She loved her best friend, but not the way she had convinced her self so many times before. She was in love with Kara, and that was something that was never going to change. No science or Luther hatred could ever change that.

Lex probably knew that. Growing up they came to learn how to figure things out about each other without a word. He was important to her yes, but it was all Stockhom Syndrome for such a long time until he became mad. Losing his mind over destroying the man of steel. He wanted nothing more than to throw her off the trail she had started on all that time ago. To not fall for the girl of steal. He however did the opposite. 

Coming to this realization there was only one thing she could do, and it was going to be one of the hardest things she has ever done in her life. It was time to go back from where she ran away from. To get her friends back, but most importantly to confront how she had hurt the most important person to her in her entire life. She always ran away, so coming back was a first for her ever. Andrea is a good example of another relationship gone wrong.

Present Day on Supergirl:

The battle was won, and Lena can happily say she helped stop her brother from wrecking havoc. The super friends were weary about her arrival back in their circle, and she understood it would take time to gain their trust back. But her main goal was to get her best friend back. And then she would tell her how she felt, probably get rejected, and then give her the option to keep her around or let her go away and start over. But either way it was time to put all the cards on the table. 

Sitting at her desk at L-Corp she pulled out a notebook and grabbed her favorite black pen and wrote down her feelings. There was no way she could ever tell Kara the truth face to face, so she decided to tell her how she felt the old fashioned way.

_Kara,_

_I could never, ever tell you this face to face. Or even try to explain everything the right way if I even accomplish that in this letter. You told me in the Fortress of Solitude that the biggest mistake of your life was that you didn't tell me your big secret sooner. And now I'm going to tell about the biggest mistake I have ever made in my entire life._

_Kara from the first moment we met, I looked into your blue eyes and nothing was ever the same. You were there for me with your warmth, your compassion, and brought no judgement to me for my last name. You judged me on who it was that I was trying to be. I was broken and you brought me something that I had never experienced in my entire life. Love._

_I'm sure it's no shock to you that I didn't come from a family of love and that because of that I carry baggage no one should ever put on their friend. I didn't know what it was like to have someone be there for you in times of need. But you always were there. Even if I didn't know you was there. The time I fell of my balcony, the time you saved my life from that_ _helicopter, saving my life when the plane was in half and refusing to drop me. That list is very long._

_But my point is I didn't know what love felt like until you taught it to me, so when I learned the truth I was ready to push you away like everyone else in my life. But that Kara was the biggest mistake I ever made in my life. I held onto that hurt because I was afraid of my true feelings for you. The ones I tried to run away from or to ignore. But you can't run from love, and I can't run anymore from the love that I have for you. Not when I realized that I was in love with you, and that you mean more to me than anyone. You kept your secret because you loved me, and because you couldn't stand the idea of anything ever happening to me. I don't know how you feel about me in that way, and I know that I never thought I would have feelings for a woman. And then I have no idea where you stand on that._

_I just know that I come from a world of darkness, and you're my light. I said this a long time ago Kara, Supergirl may have saved me but you Kara are my hero. I just hope I'm not too late. I hope you can forgive me for all the things I did. I know you may never trust me again, and I deserve that. I don't deserve all the love I have received from you. My betrayal to you is something I will NEVER forgive myself for. So please, I say this now. And if you wish me to go or what ever it is that you want. I will go through with that._

_Lena_

Lena arrived at Kara's apartment later on that day, and quietly tried to slide her letter under the door. It was sealed up in one of the fancy envelopes from her office. When the door suddenly opened.

"Lena?" Kara said surprise in her voice as she saw me still squatting on the ground to slide the letter under her door. "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't mean to bother you I was just dropping something off for you and was going to head on out." The younger woman tried to look away from the older woman's eyes but failed.

"What did you bring to me?" She said suspicion in her voice.

Lena handed Kara the letter. "It's just a letter for you. I really need to be going."

"Why did you bring me a letter?" 

"I just thought that you deserved one after everything we had been through."

"Come inside please," She looked at me.

Doing as told she followed Kara to the couch where they both sat. Kara opened the letter and handed it to her. 

"Can you read this to me?"

"Kara, I'm sorry I never should have stopped by. I'll just take this and go." Kara placed a firm hand on Lena's shoulder. 

"I'm not mad at you, Lena. I just don't want you to be afraid of whatever it is you need to tell me." She gave Lena a look. "So lets hear it."

Terrified Lena never once looked up from her paper, and when she was done she looked up at Kara not sure what to expect.

Then there was arms wrapped around her holding her tightly, and Lena finally looked up to see Kara looking at her with a different expression in her eyes. One she had never had before, but it seemed there was some form of understanding within side of them. 

"Lena," she pressed her forehead against the raven haired girl. "I want you to know something. I ever since that day that Clark and I walked into your office and I looked into your eyes I knew that I had found you. I had found the person that I cared about most. I was hurt too, and everything that happened between you and me was yes very crazy." She chuckled. But then she cupped Lena's cheek. She then whispered very slowly. "I love you too." Then she pressed her firm lips softly against Lena's and despite the surprise Lena fell into it. She felt the blonde haired girls hot breath, and her tongue lightly graze her bottom lip. Then it was over.

Catching her breath, Lena looked up at Kara and was amazed to see her blue eyes smoldering before her. They were fierce and hungry. "So what does this mean."

Clearing her throat, Kara stood up and then got down on her knees in front of Lena. "Lets stop fighting it, Lena. It's time for us to just be happy. I want you."

"But didn't you have something going on with William?"

"I had to tell him the truth today. That I love someone else."

"What?"

"I love you, Lena. And I think everything that happened made that all the more clear to me." She stood up again and lifted up the younger woman under her arms to then have Lena wrap her legs around Kara's hips. The made out passionately as they made it to Kara's bed where they both demonstrated how much they loved each other. 

Despite everything love prevailed because no matter what love ALWAYS finds a way.


End file.
